Te espero sentada
by Ariadna
Summary: gifth fic :D un regalo para Umi-chan!


Te espero sentada ****

Te espero sentada

Por: Ariadna

Jun Motomiya camina lentamente por las calles de la ciudad. La tarde fría de invierno no impedía que la gente se amontonara al caminar, pero Jun seguía caminando lentamente… no había apuro pues iba temprano al su lugar de destino. Todos los días Yamato Ishida tenía práctica cerca de ahí y estaba obligado a pasar por esa equina al retirarse a su casa. Ella lo sabía y lo esperaba al menos una vez a la semana, para ver si esa vez lograría obtener una cita con él…

__

********************

Te espero sentada en la esquina de siempre

Y más arreglada que si fuera viernes

Sin ninguna cita hecha previamente

Pero con la plena intuición de verte.

********************

Encontró un rincón donde sentarse mientras miraba la gente pasar. Luego miró al cielo para verificar que no fuera a llover, había olvidado su paraguas… sería desastroso si él la veía toda mojada… se había arreglado mucho para esta ocasión, segura de que este sería "el día". Había tenido tantos sueños de cómo su cita soñada sería, no paraba de alucinar con una cena a la luz de las velas o un pícnic en un parque tranquilo… se había metido muchas ideas sobre como debía comportarse para que esta vez él si la notara y le sonriera…

__

********************

Mis ojos no paran de mirar y mirar

El oscuro pedernal de las ideas

Buscando más huecos dentro de este hueco

Buscando una luz en medio de este cielo.

********************

Suspiró recordando la discusión con su hermano Daisuke hace unas horas atrás, cuando él la vio arreglarse para ese momento. Él la regañó diciendo que no debía acosar a un chico así, que ya lo estaba asustando. Tonto… por supuesto que no lo asustaba, solo actuaba como cualquier chica actuaría… Yamato no se fijaría nunca en ella si ella no le llamaba la atención, no sabría de su existencia si ella no apareciera donde fuera que él iba…

__

********************

Mi cielo, mi cielo, 

Pobre de mi cielo.

********************

Una brisa pasó frente a ella. Realmente hacía frío… había salido abrigada de la casa pero no parecía lo suficiente… mientras no se pusiera a llover… ya había pasado mucho rato… ¿por qué él no aparecía? ¿Y si no hubo práctica hoy? No, no podía ser eso… ¡su plan era para que se cumpliera hoy! No podía ser que su intuición le hubiera fallado… si era lo único que le quedaba ya… 

_ _

********************

Mis manos las guardo porque tengo frío

Y se sientes raras dentro del bolsillo.

Ha pasado ya más de hora y media

No has aparecido, me falló mí instinto

********************

No… una gota cayó sobre su nariz… no se atrevió a mirar el cielo, pero si notó como la gente apuraba su paso para alejarse de la próxima lluvia… mientras ella seguía ahí, esperando… ¿por qué no llegaba? Se repitió… entonces todas sus ideas y planes fueron en vano… regresaría a casa y su hermano la encontraría empapada y la volvería a regañar…

__

********************

Pero es que mi instinto no sabe de amores

Pero es que mi instinto no sabe que…

********************

¡No era justo! ¿Por qué se esforzaba tanto y no recibía nada a cambio? ¿Es que su mente no se daba cuenta de que ya no valía la pena? Pero… no, no era su mente la que no quería razonar, era su corazón… y es que… lo amaba… realmente lo amaba… 

__

********************

Vivir la vida sin ti es algo como morir

Es caminar sin mirar

Es como cantar sin oír

Es hablar sin respirar

Es comer sin digerir

********************

Si, sabía que era una tontería… ¿para qué amar a un chico que no solo no le correspondía sino que ni siquiera la soportaba? Cayeron más gotas que rodaron por su rostro… pero no gotas de lluvia, eran lágrimas… ¿lloraba? ¿Por qué de repente se había vuelto tan sentimental? Tal vez ahora que se dio cuenta de que ni su intuición la salvaría, antes eso le permitía verlo, ahora ya nada…

__

********************

Porque yo descubrí que eres la forma perfecta

La medida exacta justa para mí

Y es así…

********************

-¿Jun? – el chico la reconoció y se el acercó. - ¿qué haces aquí?

-Yamato-kun… - se secó las lágrimas. - eh, pensaba esperar a que terminaras tu práctica para invitarte algo de comer… - logró decir con una leve sonrisa.

-¿me esperaste todo este tiempo? – Yamato no se veía muy seguro de que hacer con ella, pero decidió comenzar por sacarse su chaqueta y ofrecérsela a ella. – toma, te estás congelando.

-gracias…

-dejemos la invitación para otro día, terminarás agripada si no te vas a casa luego… - le sugirió él.

La chica bajó la vista, él tenía razón…

-vamos, te acompaño a tu casa.

Jun volvió a levantar su mirada para aceptar el ofrecimiento del chico rubio. ¡la iría a dejar hasta su casa! No era la cena o el pícnic con los que ella había soñado, pero se le acercaba bastante…

****

~Owari~

Notas:

Wow! ¡Hoy he trabajado bastante! ¡Este es el tercer fic al cual me dedico hoy! *y tengo que estudiar para mi prueba de japo, ¡qué irresponsable!* 

Sea como sea, hice este song fic, (con Shakira nuevamente ^^) sobre Jun para dedicárselo a mi amiga Umi-chan (creo que te seguiré llamando así ^^), la amante n° 1 de Jun!! Espero que te haya gustado amiga!!

__


End file.
